Best Laid Plans
by sarahsxinxlove
Summary: Piz writes a letter to Veronica telling her how he feels. But when tradgedy strikes, he doubts his motives.
1. Dear Veronica

Veronica Mars-

Pizonica

Piz sat at the table beside Parker and Logan. He wondered if now was his chance. Maybe now he could tell Veronica how he felt. He sat there with his back to Logan and his new girlfriend smiling at this opportunity. The next thing he knew he was up in his dorm room writing down all his feelings. Word by word pouring his heart out onto this sheet of paper. He imagined how Veronica would react.

He knew that she wouldn't react exactly how he had imagined. "Oh my, I feel that way about you too Piz." That just wasn't her 'style'.

He sat there and wondered whether or not to give it to her. If she felt the same, well, that would be fantastic. But what if she didn't? It would be awkward. 'And let's face it, I'm awkward enough as it is' he thought to himself. He sat there for several minutes, crumpling and uncrumpling the paper.

He finally decided he would do it. He couldn't be a push-over any longer. He's watched Logan hurt her too many times. He placed the paper under a heavy book to flatten it out, and to keep Wallace from seeing it. He went to sleep to rest his mind. Tomorrow was to be a big day for Piz.

The next day he woke to a knock on the door. He slowly opened his eyes and stumbled his way to the door. It was her. He scrambled to fix his hair and grab the paper that he had written the night before. He opened the door.

"Hey Piz, is Wallace here?" She asked clueless as to why he had a wrinkled sheet of paper in his hand.

"Uh, no...But um- I." He stuttered.

"Well, can you tell him I stopped?" She asked.

"Umm, sure. Do you want to come in, or uh..?" He asked

"No, I was just on my way to class. Do you know where he is?"

"No, no. Umm I just woke up. He's probably at class or something." He said nonchalantly.

"Uh, okay. Uh, bye?" she said and turned to go

"Come back now 'ya hear!" He yelled jokingly.

She chuckled.

He watched her until she had gone completely out of his sight. He paced around his room mumbling "Stupid, stupid, stupid". He wanted to chase after her but he was, like always, too shy. He wondered if he'd missed his opportunity.

The rest of the day he sat home thinking about all the things he should have said. Going over all the possibilities in his mind. But, that piece of doubt, that she wouldn't feel the same was still there.

Finally, around 7:00PM he decided he had to do it now. This is the best time. He knew what he was going to do and say right down to the hand gestures. He threw his coat on and headed out the door for Veronica's house.

He knocked on the door, it opened.

"Uh, hi Mr.- Keith- Uh, Mr. Mars. Is –uh-Veronica here?" He said clearly uncomfortably.

"No, she's not. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh Piz, I'm a friend of Veronica from school. Uh, from Hearst-uh Hearst Collage." He said rambling anxiously

"Oh. Well, she's not here. I'll tell her you stopped though."

"No, no-uh that's okay."

"Okay? Bye then…" He said closing the door confused.

Piz pulled out his phone ready to call her.

Where could she be? Is she okay? Should I call? Will it make me seem desperate?

He instead called Wallace realizing he hadn't heard from him in a few days. He called and his voicemail picked up. He didn't think anything of it and went home.

No Wallace there either.

He went to the phone and dialed Veronica. He practiced saying 'hello'. He noticed that his voice sounded shaky, so he cleared his throat.

She didn't answer either. At this point he was wondering what was going on. Where were they?

Thinking Logan might know something he called him.

Thankfully he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Logan. Do you know where Veronica is?"

"Who's this?"

"Piz. Wallace's roommate"

"Oh, well, I haven't heard from her. But, I think she's at the hospital."

"What?! Why, is she okay? What's going on?" He asked nearly shouting.

"She's fine. It's-It's Wallace. You didn't hear? He was in an accident…She's there with him."

Piz didn't say anything. He hung up the phone sat there in disbelief.

How could this happen? He thought. The day I was going to tell her how I felt…he quickly stopped in fear of sounding selfish. He ripped up the paper and rushed to the hospital.


	2. Tragedy

When Piz pulled up to the hospital he hesitated. He rushed into the hospital. He pushed the up arrow on the elevator and waited a second and then pushed it impatiently over and over. The door opened and it was her.

"Oh hi Piz." Veronica said wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Piz opened his arms. She ran into the hug. He felt bad for feeling so overjoyed while Wallace was in such pain. He rested his head on hers and tried to comfort her, the best he could. They stepped into the elevator.

"The doctors say he'll make it, but he's still unconscious." She said.

"When did this happen?" He asked staring deeply into he teary eyes.

"Um, last night." She said shaking her head.

The elevator reached the third floor, the ICU. Piz looked around at the patients and had second thoughts about seeing his friend in this condition.

He walked in Wallace's room. He saw him lying there casts and bandages all over his body and shuttered. He couldn't stand it. He stared intently at the floor.

"His mother is away. So they can't tell us too much about his condition" She said through bursts of tears.

Piz finally looked up. He put his arms around her again and began to feel a warm streak down his cheek. It all seemed surreal. The only thing that kept him down the earth was the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Veronica buried her face deep in his chest.

Piz looked over at Wallace's motionless body, then the monitors. And began to cry.

He started thinking of anyway to distract Veronica from this mess.

"Want some coffee?" He asked

"I can't. I can't just leave him here all alone." She said walking over to Wallace and laying her hand on his.

Piz looked away to avoid her seeing him like that. He had to stay strong for her.

"My dad says the guy ran a red light. Slammed into the driver's side and kept driving. No one was around; no one saw the license plate." She said resting her head on Wallace's hand sobbing.

He walked over and rubbed her back.

"C'mon, let's go get that coffee. We'll come right back I swear." He said bending down to the level of the bed.

She slowly lifted her head.

The walked down to the cafeteria.

Piz heard something. Someone calling Veronica's name. There he was, once again, Logan.

'Damn' Piz said to himself.


	3. Confidence is the key

"Logan!" Veronica shouted and ran into Logan's arms.

"I came as soon as I could" He said looking into her teary eyes.

Piz, still shocked at the arrival of Logan, sat down from exaustion. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe this was some sort of horrible nightmare. He rubbed them and rubbed them, and when they opened, nothing had changed. Logan still holding Veronica, and yes, they were still in the hospital. He stood up and slowly walked over to the two.

Logan noticed him standing there and released Veronica.

"How is he?" Logan asked

Veronica started sobbing and again ran into Logan's arms.

"Not too good." Piz said partly distracted by the fact that no matter how many times Logan hurt Veronica, she always trusted him. She always ran to him. She always cryed on his shoulder.

'Why not me?' Piz wondered.

He thought about it over and over, until eventually all that was jealously turned to anger.

"Well, can we go up and see him?" Logan asked.

"When did you start caring? When did you ever care?" Piz shouted.

Veronica shot out of Logan's arms in astonishment.

"What did you say?" Logan asked while inching towards Piz.

"You heard me! Why the hell does it matter to you?" Piz came forward, amazed at his new ability to stand up the Logan. The one man who, no matter how hard Piz tried, always out-did him. The one man who always got Veronica, no matter what horrible things he did or said to her.

Before he had time to think, his fist was smashing into Logan's nose.

Veronica gasped.

By this time a small croud had began to gather.

Piz looked around at them. He looked to see their expressions.

He gave a small grin.

"That's for Veronica. You arrogant bastard!" He said kickingLogan in the ribs.

Piz stopped and saw Veronica bent down beside Logan crying.

"Stop! Just stop!" She yelled.

At that moment Logan shot up and charged toward Piz who was now walking toward Veronica trying to explain himself.

"I didn't mean-Veronica-" Logans fist came like a pound of bricks to the side of Piz's face.

Piz fell to the ground still trying to find the words to explain to Veronica just how he felt.

Piz stood and starting swinging at Logan once again.

Veronica came between the two.

"Stop! Can't either of you think of anyone but yourselves! Wallace is up there..." She paused afraid to say the next word in fear of bursting out into tears yet again. She faught them.

"...dying!" she shouted. She stormed off.

The two of them stood there for a second glaring at one another. Neither of them wanted to look weak in the others' eyes. They them ran off together to find her.

"This is all your fault" they both said in unison, and ran into the elevator in hopes to find her.


	4. This Kiss

Veronica ran out of the hospital and rushed to try to find a taxi. She was in such a rush when she got the call about Wallace, she had no time to take her own car. Veronica searched around the hospital for a ride, a faimilar face. Someone to take her away from all this.

Just then, she saw someone. Dick. Normally, she would have just walked the other way. But she saw the oppertunity to leave, to have a little fun, get her mind away from all this.

_Thank god, Dick! Wow, those are three words I never thought I'd use together in a sentance. _

Veronica ran up to Dick as he was talking to some blonde bimbo.

"Ah, Veronica. So, you accepted my invitation." He said grinning at her.

"What invitation? What are you talking about?" She said confused

"Veronica this is Ruth. You two will have time to get to know each other. No worries ladies" He said now putting his arm over both Veronica and Ruth's shoulders.

_What a pig! How could I actually think that I could associate with this asshole?!_

Just then Veronica saw Piz and Logan running out of the hospital looking around for her. She turned her back away from them and began walking.

The other blonde "Ruth" looked confused.

_Wow, is she really that niave?_

"Um, Ruth, is it?"

Ruth nodded her head.

"He's trying to get us to have a" Veronica motioned air quotes, "a threesome."

Ruth roled her eyes and walked away.

"How 'bout you Ronnie?" He asked now pulling her closer to him.

Veronica didn't pull away.

_Oh no. You're not acutally...thinking of..._

Veronica pulled away.

"Let's just go somewhere...away."

Dick began to smile.

Dick and Veronica walked for quite some time before she realized where they were. The Neptune Grand.

_Oh god. He thinks we're going to..._

She shuttered at the thought.

They were in the room that Logan and Dick shared. She looked at the table and noticed several liquor bottles.

She moved a few pairs of underwear to the opposite side of the couch and sat.

Dick was in the the other room gathering glasses.

"So what do you like?" he shouted from the other room.

"Um, just...a beer." she said looking at the scattered magazines all over the table and came upon a picture. It was her and Piz sitting in the cafeteria together.

"Dick...who took this?" She said as she walked into the other room showing him the picture. He was already drinking some sort of drink.

"Logan--" Dick talked on but Veronica was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

_So he spies on me now? Why does he care what I do with my friends. He never gives me my space. _

She stared at the picture for a little while longer while taking sips of the beer Dick had handed her. She sat back on the couch. People started to arrive. Veronica hardly noticed. She didn't speak other than the casual 'hello' or 'see ya'. She continued to look at the picture and drink, beer after beer.

_Look at Piz. He's so...cute. _

_Whoa! What am I saying?! Piz? Awkward, talks too much, always staring at me, cute, adorable, sweet...oh no! I'm doing it agian! _

She continued looking at the picture.

_Oh my god. How could I have ever been so blind?! He's crazy for me...Look at the way he's looking at me in this picture._

But even stranger than her realizing that he had these feelings for her. Was that she realized that she may feel the same way.

Veronica struggled to stand. She looked around for Dick.

_I have to tell him I'm leaving. I have to go find Piz. Where is he?_

She stumbled out of the room and into a taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver said completely aware that she had been drinking.

"The...the...Nep-..the Neptune Hopistal." She stuttered

_Hopistal? Ha. Hopistal, Hopistal..._

She began laughing out loud.

When Veronica got to the hospital she stumbled out and set eyes on Piz.

_There he is. Go tell him how you feel. _

"Piz!" She screamed much louder than she acutally had to.

Piz came running.

"Veronica...I--" He stopped mid-sentance realizing why her face was becoming increasingly closer.

Piz closed his eyes and leaned in. This is what he was waiting for since the very day he met her. This is exactally what he wanted. This was it.

Time seemed to stop for the both of them when their lips touched.

Veronica started to mumble something as she started falling fast toward the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never realized Piz. I'm so sorry." She said as she hit the pavement at full force.


	5. Promise me?

When Veronica woke, she was laying on two hospital chairs that were pushed together. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She glanced up to the clock that was hanging by the nurses' station.

**1:00am**

She sat up and looked around the barren waiting room. She saw a couple sitting at the check in desk. It seemed as if nothing was wrong with either of them. She couldn't help but wonder why they were there. She sat up and saw Piz watching some sort of older show. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was in black in white.

Just then, while looking around, she saw a child with the couple at the check in desk. He seemed like he was about three or so. The child started screaming and crying. Veronica held her head as she felt the beginning of a very, very painful headache.

_Oh god! What did I do last night? Ugh, I need some coffee. _

She stood up and attempted to push the chairs back to their original places in the waiting room.

Piz quickly looked over. He rushed over to her.

"Uh, so...Are you feeling better?" Piz asked smirking at the opportunity to finally not be the awkward one. "You hit the side walk pretty hard out there."

"I should be okay, I need some coffee. My head is killing me." She said sitting back down rubbing her forehead and eyes.

Piz handed her the cup that he had been drinking.

"Here, I have a feeling you can put it to better use."

Veronica gave a quick fakish smile and chuckled a little, then sipped the coffee.

"Any news about Wallace?" She asked remembering why she was actually there.

"Well. Nothing other than his mother will be here by next week."

Veronica sat there and drank the coffee for some time while thinking about all that had happened that day. Suddenly she remembered about Dick.

_Oh no. I have to ask him what happened. Too bad that means actually speaking to him. What did I say to Piz? _

She looked over to Piz who was sitting there with his eyes closed trying to rest.

_How am I going to tell him? He's just so...so perfect. Aside from his sad puppy dog act, he's exactally what I look for. He's just missing the 'bad boy' factor. Then again, he did stand up to Logan. For me, he stood up to Logan...for me. _

"Listen Piz." She said waiting for his eyes to meet hers.

"It's okay. I already know. You were drunk. It's okay, no problem." He said shaking his head.

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to tell you, that..." She said struggling to find the right words.

Before Veronica had the chance to say anything else, Piz leaned in and kissed her. She lingered for a moment with her eyes closed as Piz pulled away.

_Whoa. _

"Veronica. I'm-I'm sorry. I know I probably have no chance with you, you're smart, beautiful, and...amazing."

Veronica smiled and kissed Piz.

"Excuse me, uh, Ms. Mars." A voice came from behind her.

Veronica turned quickly.

"Wallace...he-" The doctor said pausing.

"Oh my god. Wallace! Is he okay?!" She exclaimed covering her mouth.

"Yes, he just woke up. He was asking for you, and-" She looked down her clipboard. "P-Piz"

Veronica stood quickly and grabbed Piz's hand.

_I can't believe this. I almost forgot about Wallace. _

"Can we see him, like right now?"

"I can't see why not." The doctor said guiding them to Wallace's room.

As they stepped into the empty elevator Piz glanced over at Veronica. She was smiling. This was the first time in two days she seemed really truely happy.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the halls. The walked to Wallaces room.

Veronica ran over to him with open arms.

He hugged her to the best of his ability.

"Veronica. Piz. What happened? I was in an accident? Who hit me? Veronica, you have to find this guy." He said nearly tearing up.

"Wall-Wallace." Veronica said choking up. "They say, he was drunk. They can't find him. He just kept driving."

"You, You Veronica. You have to find have to find this guy."

"I can try, I can't promise anything."

"Veronica, promise me, promise me you'll find this guy. I lost everything. I lost my car. This guy, he totalled my car. Promise me Veronica, promise me!"

"Okay, I promise." She said as she watched him fall asleep.


End file.
